The transmission of power to rotors which propel helicopters and other shafts that propel devices within the aircraft induce vibrations in the supporting structure. The vibrations occur at frequencies that correspond to the shaft rotation rate, mesh rate, bearing passing frequency, and harmonics thereof. The vibration is associated with transmission error (TE). Increased levels of TE are associated with transmission failure. Similar types of vibrations are produced by transmissions in fixed installations as well. For various examples of systems and techniques using analysis of vibrations in connection with analyzing and/or adjusting rotating components of helicopters or other aircraft, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,757 to Bechhoefer et al., entitled “Reducing Vibration Using QR Decomposition and Unconstrained Optimization,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,572 to Bechhoefer, entitled “Reducing Vibration Using QR Decomposition and Constrained Optimization,” U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,950,763 and 7,272,513, both to Bechhoefer and entitled “Optimal Shaft Balance Using Integer Programming to Handle Discrete Adjustment,” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,512,463 to Bechhoefer, entitled “Reducing Vibration Using QR Decomposition and Unconstrained Optimization for a Multi-rotor Aircraft”, which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
Parts and components, such as those that may be included in a helicopter transmission, may be replaced in accordance with a predetermined maintenance and parts replacement schedule. These schedules provide for replacement of parts prior to failure. The replacement schedules may indicate replacement time intervals that are too aggressive resulting in needless replacement of working parts. This may result in incurring unnecessary costs as airplane parts are expensive. Additionally, new equipment may have installed faulty or defective parts that may fail prematurely.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and techniques to efficiently detect part and component degradation and provide problem determination prior to failure and without relying on schedule-based maintenance.